Adult oc role play fan ficton Turbo spin's dream comes truekind of
by DJTurbo spin
Summary: There once was a guy called Kane he watched my little pony friend ship is magic he hated most of the world around him, all he wanted to do was be transported into the world of equestria eventually his dream came true and he woke up in a field, he lived in equestria for about 4 years he really wanted to go out with Rainbowdash but he could never be able to ask her...Read on.


There once was a guy called Kane he watched my little pony friend ship is magic he hated most of the world around him, all he wanted to do was be transported into the world of equestria eventually his dream came true and he woke up in a field, he lived in equestria for about 4 years he really wanted to go out with Rainbowdash but he could never be able to ask her so he decided to work as a cloud chaser like her but he couldn't keep up with Rainbowdash because she was too fast he decided it was fate that he wasn't supposed to be with her, he eventually befriended the main five before he saw a mare named "Moon light" she had a white mane and a black coat and he loved her with all his heart but never got the chance to ask her out, until one night he saw her on a hill;

*turbo spin* 'walks up to moon light' "nice night isn't it"

*moon light* 'Slightly jumps' sorry I didn't see you there, But yes it is 'sighs'

*turbo spin* "sorry, I'm just so fascinated with the moon and the stars"

*moon light* "Oh so am I, there's just so many things that we have not seen and so many others to discover"

*turbo spin* "that's true" 'sighs tiredly' i love Pegasuses there just so beautiful"

*moon light* 'Blushes' "umm"

*turbo spin* "Oh sorry did i say that out loud?"

'a glow bug flies past to reveal her wings'

*turbo spin* "oh heh umm i didn't realize how beautiful you really where"

*moon light* 'Blush intenses' 'whispers' "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'moves a step closer' "I've never had very much feelings for a anypony around here like there's somepony else out there but with you that feeling is there like there's a sense of comfort near you"

*moon light* 'Blushes to a deep red' "I I.. that is the most romantic thing anypony has said to me"

*turbo spin* 'moves infront of moon light' "listen I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, i love you and ever since i moved here to ponyville and saw you i was fascinated and i could never stop thinking of you not even if luna or celestia wanted to go out with me i would turn them down to go out with you, i would protect you with my life until every single particle of hair and hoof is gone"

*moon light* 'Starts to cry' "you haven't even asked me on a date"

*turbo spin* "hey don't cry, look this is my first time asking anypony out i don't really know what to say other than i love you and i really do, if you want to go out on a date then ill be happy any time you want, just name the nicest, most expensive place you can think of, and its not about the money but i would do anything for such a beautiful loving Pegasus like you"

*moon light* 'sniffles' "Sorry it just that nopony has ever done something like this, Why don't you pick the place?"

*turbo spin* "ok but you tell me if you don't want to be in a restaurant that i pick because if your uncomfortable then, you know" 'replies in a comforting way"

*moon light* "Ok" 'smiles warmly'

'the two ponys walked down the path way to ponyville chatting and laughing all the way until they both stop and look at each other'

*turbo spin* "this one looks good don't you think?"

*moon light* "Sure!"

*turbo spin* "alrighty then lets order something" 'opens door'

'the two ponys entered the restaurant together and ordered a table and there food'

*turbo spin* "what would you like?"

*moon light* "Umm just a salad please"

*turbo spin* "are you sure?, you can get anything you want, i really don't mind"

*moon light* "No just a salad please"

*turbo spin* "ok"

*turbo spin* "waiter!" 'turbo spin calls out soon after the waiter arrives' "just two salads please"

'the waiter takes the ponys order, two salads'

*turbo spin* "thank you"

*moon light* "So umm, What do you do?"

*turbo spin* "I'm a cloudchaser pony, i want to be a DJ but i cant find any night clubs"

*moon light* "Cool!"

*turbo spin* "yeah, what do you do?"

*moon light* "Oh I am an astrologer nothing special"

*turbo spin* "nothing special?, astrology is a very good thing to learn and observe"

*moon light* 'Dwindles hoof' "yeah i guess"

*turbo spin* 'the waiter arrives with the two salads' "thank you" i say to the waiter handing him 12 bits

*moon light* 'Mumbles' what a rip off

*turbo spin* "its nothing just aslong as your happy and you have a nice night"  
'says smiling'

*moon light* "Oh sorry you weren't meant to hear that, but thank you"

*turbo spin* "oh well, what do you want to do after diner?"

*moon light* "umm, Maybe just go for a walk?"

*turbo spin* "ok sounds nice"

'the ponys finish there meals and walk out the door'

*turbo spin* "is there any place in particular you would like to go?"

*moon light* 'Leans on turbo' "lets go this way" 'I say as i point to a tree in he distance'

*turbo spin "Ok"

'the two ponys start to walk towards the tree'

*turbo spin* "so how was your day today"

*moon light* "well It was kind of boring until you came" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* "well im glad to of cheered your day up"

*moon light* 'Giggles softly' "Race you to the tree?"

*turbo spin* "ha, sure" 'wings spread getting ready to fly'

*moon light* 'Zips away' "I'm winning!"

*turbo spin* "holy" 'starts to fly after'

*moon light 'Stops and tackles turbo' "haha, got you"

*turbo spin* "hey no fair i wasn't ready" 'says laughing as he helps her get up'

*moon light* "Well you should of been" 'walks away with plot strutting slightly'

*turbo spin* 'catches up after being dazed for a second and stands next to closer then before' "i love you so much"  
'saying attempting to kiss'

*moon light* 'Steps back' "don't you think we should wait a while?"

*turbo spin* "i was just trying to make you more comfortable,  
want to sit here and talk about the day you had or something"

*moon light* "Well I'm just not used to that stuff, and yeah let's talk a bit"

*turbo spin* "oh ok, well its always nice to get to know you, so what sort or things have you been doing in astrology?"

*moon light* "Well I study the stars and try to find the stars that have not been seen yet"

*turbo spin* "oh that sounds really cool, is there any found yet?"

*moon light* 'sighs' "No not yet"

*turbo spin* "oh well, you'll find something" 'shuffles closer'

*moon light* 'Starts breathing heavier'

*turbo spin* "did i ever mention that you are the single most beautiful thing on the entire planet?"

*moon light* 'Blushes intensely'

*turbo spin* "i hope that no pony ever hurts your feeling because somepony as beautiful as you shouldn't have to go through that sort of trouble"

*moon light* 'Lunges for a kiss'

*turbo spin* 'wraps hooves around shoulders and starts to kiss"

*moon light* 'Kisses more forcefully'

*turbo spin* 'falls over'

*moon light* 'Giggles then gets on top' "silly"

*turbo spin* 'leans up and nips ear then whispers' "i love you so much"

*moon light* "I love you too" 'wings go filly erect, Starts rubbing up and down moaning'

*turbo spin* 'slightly hugs and pushes down lighlty as to pleasure moon light even more'

*moon light* 'Breaks off' "no sorry I want to wait until I am married"

*turbo spin* "oh sorry" 'lets go to allow her to continue to pleasure herself

*moon light* "Sorry but I have work tomorrow"

*turbo spin* "ok, back here tommorow then? 'turbo spin replies kissing moon light after

*moon light* "ok Bye" 'lightly kisses back then runs off'

*turbo spin* "oh well, atleast she'll have nice dreams" 'turbo spin whispers to him self'

*moon light* "I HEARD THAT"

*turbo spin* "umm, i love you" 'flys up to clouds'

'turbo spin lays back into the cloud he is laying on, closes eyes and falls asleep'

'the next mourning'

*turbo spin* 'wakes up' "oh shit theres clouds everywhere" 'starts clearing clouds for moon light and leaves i love you M.L in the sky with clouds'

*moon light* 'Wakes up and walks out' "oh my.."

*turbo spin* 'flys down onto road and doesn't realise that he landed right next to moon light' "i hope moonlight sees this" 'turbospin says looking up at what he wrote with clouds'

*moon light* "Ahh turbo" 'faints'

*turbo spin* 'looks over and sees moon light faint' "oh crap, moon light, moon light," 'turbo spin could not wake moon light up so he decided to fly her to the hospitable because when you love somepony so much that you would help them at anything'

*moon light* 'Wakes up in turbo hooves'

*turbo spin* "oh no please don't be what i think this is" 'turbo spin has never flow faster in his life and realizing that moon light is starting to move he stops flying and hovers for a second to make sure,she was conscious again, he flies down and gently lays her next to a tree'

*turbo spin* "hey are you ok" 'i say gently shaking her'

*moon light* "Huh what?"

*turbo spin* "oh my goodness i thought you had a heart attack or something i was going to fly you to the hospitable but you woke up"

*moon light* "Sorry I must have fainted, but thank you"

*turbo spin* "thank Celestia your ok"

*moon light* "So um I don't have work until noon so, would you like to come to my house for some lunch?"

*turbo spin* "sure are you feeling ok?, because ill fly you to your house if you like"

*moon light* "Oh no I can fly myself"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'turbo spin says helping her up'

*moon light* 'Leans in for a kiss'

*turbo spin* 'hugs while kisses' "i love you so much"

*moon light* "I love you too"

'turbo spin and moon light fly to the house and stay there until noon and have some lunch after moon light goes to work turbo spin goes back to his crappy little motel room and sleeps for the rest of the day'

'the next day'

'turbo spin wakes up and has some break fast he goes out side to take a walk, moon light also Goes out but to buy some breakfast turbo spin see's moon light and flies up to her'

*turbo spin* "hey"

*moon light* "oh hey turbo you scared me there"

*turbo spin* "sorry i thought you heard me fly up to you"

*moon light* "Umm would you like to fly with me?"

*turbo spin* "sure, before we fly together are you hungry because ill get you some breakfast if you'd like"

*moon light* "That's kind of where I was heading"

*turbo spin* "oh ok, point the way and ill buy"

*moon light* "No no I will pay This way" 'grabs hoof and flies off'

*turbo spin*"ok, i love you so much"

*moon light* "I love you too"

'At sugar cube corner'

*tubo spin* "are you sure you want to pay because ill pay"

*moon light* "I insist"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'smiles'

*moon light* "So what do you want to do after"

*turbo spin* "i don't know i was going to just go for a walk but i noticed you flying past so i thought id tag along with you"

*moon light* 'Blushes' "um how about we go some where private?"

*turbo spin* "hehe, ok"

'After eating and paying the two ponys walked out of sugarcube corner'

*turbo spin* "so wheres more private"

*moon light* 'How about our tree?"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'nudges with wing'

*moon light* 'Giggles then flicks flank with tail'

*turbo spin* "race?"

*moon light* "Ok" 'sly smile'

'the ponys raced to the tree'

*moon light* "you'll never catch me!"

*turbo spin* 'starts gaining' "are you sure?"

*moon light* 'looks behind and sees turbo spin catching up' "oh no you dont" 'flies faster'

*turbo spin* "oh no your going to beat me"

'moon light and turbo spin sit down at the tree'

*turbo spin* 'panting' "so my little pony what did you have in mind over here"

*moon light* 'Pants' "I think you know"

*turbo spin* 'nips moon light's ear'

*moon light* 'Purrs'

*turbo spin* 'lays on back'

*moon light* 'Lays on top'

*turbo spin* "hehe, i love so much" 'sits up to kiss then lays down'

*moon light* "I love you too I don't know what I would do if I lost you" 'Kisses body'

*turbo spin* "me to" 'strokes mane with hoof'

*moon light* 'Slides down'

*turbo spin* 'wings spread'

*moon light* 'Slides over joint'

*turbo spin* 'wings twitch'

'slides penis in mouth and Starts sucking'

'minuets later they change position'

*turbo spin* "here lay on your back" 'starts pumping slowly'

*moon light* 'moans with pleasure' "Ahhhh"

*turbo spin* 'moves to hit gspot hits gspot'

*moon light* "Ohh, can you go harder?"

*turbo spin* "of course" 'pumps harder'

*moon light* "AHhh, im going to cum!"

*turbo spin* 'starts pumping even harder then pulls out and teases vagina' "hahaha, suffer"

*moon light* "wait what are you doing!?"

*turbo spin* 'sly smile' "I'm teasing you"

*moon light* "Hey that's not nice"

*turbo spin* "just making the experience even better" 'slowly penetrates then starts pumping slightly harder and leans down to kiss'

*moon light* 'Moans'

*turbo spin* 'pumps slightly harder again'

*turbo spin* 'holds hoof'

*moon light* "Ohh yeah harder" 'squeezes hoof'

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder and rubs clit while pumping' "harder?"

*moon light* "Yes!"

*turbo spin* 'pumps even harder and hits gspot'

*moon light* 'screams with pleasure' "I'm gonna cum agian!"

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder and rubs clit to stimulate orgasm' "don't hold back!"

*moon light* "AHH" 'cums everywhere' "wow that felt so good"

*turbo spin* 'pants' "i know i could see it in your face until you came on mine, may i have my turn now?"

*moon light* "of course"

*turbo spin* 'turns a little bit to touch the walls of moon light's vagina' "Mmm, thank you"

*moon light* 'Giggles' "we have to do this more"

*turbo spin* "i know right" 'pumps faster'

*moon light* "A-a-a-ahhh"

*turbo spin* 'pumps faster and pulls out, aims to the side each other and cums on the grass'

*turbo spin* "well after that experience I'm pretty sure you would like to rest" 'lays down beside rubbing vagina'

*moon light* "Mmm, Yes please"

*turbo spin* 'muzzles neck'

*moon light* "what if someone sees us?"

*turbo spin* "true, here" 'picks up and flies up to clouds then puts on a cloud' "here you go"

*moon light* "Thank you so much"

*turbo spin* "no thank you, now Let's rest here in the sun for awhile"

*moon light* "ok" 'kisses'

*turbo spin* 'Muzzles neck and lays next to with wing over'

*moon light* 'goes to sleep'

*turbo spin* 'whispers' "i love you"

'The ponys sleep on the clouds for hours, turbo spin wakes up to find that it's night time, he looks over and sees that moon light is fast asleep he gently picks her up as not to wake her and flies back to her house, he opens the door and walks up to her bed, kisses her and leaves a note saying' "I did not sleep over because I didn't want to be rude, love turbo spin" '

'turo spin Flies back to his apartment and goes to sleep'

'Next morning'

*moon light* "huh how did i get here?" 'looks at note' "oh"

*turbo spin* "I wonder what moon light is doing" 'flys to house and Knocks'

*moon light* 'opens door' "oh hey"

*turbo spin* "Hey, want to get some breakfast?"

*moon light* "sure that sounds nice"

*turbo spin* "and this time ill pay" 'kisses'

*moon light* "fine, race you there?"

*turbo spin* "ok"

'the two ponys raced to sugar cube corner, they eventually get there'

*turbo spin* "hahaha you beat me"

*moon light* 'smiles' "of course i did" 'flicks tail on turbo's flanks'

*turbo spin* 'muzzles neck' "what would you like" 'i say to you as i open the door for moon light'

*moon light* "just a daisy sandwich please"

*turbo spin* "ok, go choose a seat while get the food"

*moon light* 'sits at the back'

*turbo spin* "two daisy sandwiches please"

*pinkie pie* 'in her usual fast voice' "okie dokie lokie two seconds please" 'in few seconds later pinkie hands me two daisy sandwiches' "four bits please"

*turbo spin* "here have six" 'goes and sits down' "here you go" 'gives sandwich'

'the two ponys finish there sandwiches and and walk out'

*turbo spin* "what shall we do know?"

*moon light* "umm, how about we just go for a walk"

*turbo spin* "ok"

*moon light* "cool lets go"

'the two ponys start walking in a different direction then they usually do, they walk for a few minutes and discover a night club that reads "DJ-PON3" '

*turbo spin* "i didn't even know there was a night club in pony ville oh maybe my dream can come true now"

*moon light* "i hope so, come on lets go in"

*turbo spin* "ok sounds like fun like fun"

'the two ponys walk in, and a really upbeat song starts playing'

*moon light* "wow this place is awesome!"

*turbo spin* "yeah!"

"the two ponys danced for hours eventually the music started to get boring and the ponys left, they walked out indulged with joy,  
it was late after noon and the sun was setting'

*turbo spin* "wow look at the sun lets go watch it set 'picks moon light up and flys up to clouds'

*moon light* 'giggles' "ok"

'on a cloud'

*turbo spin* "wow I've never seen the sun so orange before" 'shuffles closer and puts wing around'

*moon light* 'Just sits there looking blankly into the sunset smiling'

*turbo spin* 'looks at moonlight' "the sun on your body makes you so beautiful" 'kisses'

*moon light* 'pretends to fall onto lap and Snores'

*turbo spin* "haha, oh well at least she comfortable"

*moon light* 'Wakes up and pushes turbo on his back and lays on top'

*turbo spin* 'says laughing' "whoa i thought you where asleep"

*moon light* "Hahaha tricked you"

*turbo spin* 'flys cloud into distance away from pony ville'  
"well you got me good" 'smiles then kisses'

*moon light* 'flips turbo spin on his back'

*turbo spin* "i love you so much its not even funny" 'hugs while muzzling'

*moon light* "I love you too, So what do you want to do now?"

*turbo spin* "well i have something on my mind" 'flips on back' "don't worry about me just lay there and relax" 'slides down and starts liking vagina'

*moon light* "oh you naughty colt"

*turbo spin* 'starts sucking'

*moon light* "Mmm"

*turbo spin* 'slides up and slowly slides penis into vagina'

*moon light* "Ohhh, Faster!"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "ok" 'pumps faster then moves a little to find gspot'

*moon light* 'Moans loudly' "ohh, right there"

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder' "yeah there it is" 'smiles'

*moon light* "Ahh no not yet"

*turbo spin* 'pulls out and teases' "don't worry i wont let you cum that easy" 'laughs'

*moon light* "Haha good"

*turbo spin* 'slowly slides penis inside again'

*moon light* "Mmm"

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder instead of faster'

*moon light* "Ahh, teasing are we"

*turbo spin* "no I'm just pleasuring you more because i love you"

*moon light* 'Starts losing focus'

*turbo spin* 'leans down and kisses then moves to gspot'

*moon light* 'Moans quietly'

*turbo spin* 'slows down' "is something wrong?"

*moon light* "no, why did you slow?"

*turbo spin* "never mind" 'pumps harder that before and moves to gspot' "now its time"

*moon light* "AHH, I'm going to cum"

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder'

*moon light* 'screams with pleasure and squirts everywhere'

*turbo spin* "there it is" 'licks cum out of vagina' "now my turn" 'starts pumping fast and pushes on wall of vagina' "wow so quickly that's sad" 'pulls out and turns to stop pregnancy and cums off cloud then looks down' "opps i hope that didn't hit anypony"

*moon light* "hahaha"

*turbo spin* 'lays down next to and cuddles "lets rest"

'turbo spin wakes up very early in the morning and sees that moon light is still asleep, he flies moon light to her house, he arrives and opens the door he walks up to her bed and places her carefully, he leaves a note "when you are ready follow these notes i have a surprise" it was early but the jewelers open early on Fridays so he went to a jeweler and buys a marriage hoof ring and flies back to her house and waits in her living room for her to wake up'

*moon light* 'Wakes up' "Again really"

*turbo spin* "moon light i have a surprise for you come to the living room"

*moon light* "Mm, ok?" 'Walks out'

*turbo spin* "i know this might be a bit early but" 'pulls hoof ring out from behind' "i love you so much and i know its a bit early but when i first met you i knew you where the one, will you marry me?"

*moon light* 'Gasps then sequels' "ohyesohyesohyesyesyesyes i will" 'jumps on turbo the kisses all over face'

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "when shall we have our marriage"

*moon light* "Umm spring?"

*turbo spin* "lets get married up at the tree, or on the hill were we first met"

*moon light "The hill definitely"

*turbo spin* "its still early go get some rest ill get us some breakfast"

*moon light* "Aww can't I go?"

*turbo spin* "if you want its just still so early"

*moon light* "Cool"

*turbo spin* "lets go" 'i say as i open the door for moonlight'

*moon light* 'Skips out with a smile' "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "no problem honey"

*moon light* "i Love you"

*turbo spin* "i love you to" 'kisses'

*moon light* 'Stars skipping'

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "would you like just a daisy sandwich, or would you like some thing different for this special occasion?"

*moon light* "Cupcakes?"

*turbo spin* "sounds good"

*moon light* "Yay!" 'continues skipping'

'the two engaged ponys arrive at sugar cube corner'

*turbo spin* "go pick a seat and ill get us some cupcakes'

*moon light* "ok" 'sits at the back'

*turbo spin* "four cupcakes please" 'gets closer to whisper' "and can you write i love you moon light on one of them please" 'i whisper to pinkie pie'

*moon light* "sure" 'she replies'

*turbo spin* 'Thinks' woo this is the best day ever

'pinkie pie soon comes out with the four cupcakes' "here you go 7 bits please" pinkie says

*turbo spin* "here's 12 instead, thank you pinkie" 'walks over to moon light' "here you go"

*moon light* "Oh thank you. I'm going to have to repay you " 'winks'

*turbo spin* 'hehe' "its ok"

*moon light* "No I insist"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "enjoy your cup cakes" 'eats one and gives three to moon light"

*moon light* "Thank you so much" 'kisses'

*turbo spin* "no problem" 'rests head on hooves' "have i ever told you how infinitely beautiful you are

*moon light* "Yes you have but I don't mind" 'smiles slyly'

*turbo spin* 'sits waiting patiently'

*moon light* 'Eats two cupcakes'

*turbo spin* "wanna split it?"

*moon light* "No you have it"

*turbo spin* "ok thank you" 'eats cupcake'

*moon light* "Good"

*turbo spin* 'holds hooves' "wacha want to do its still pretty early"

*moon light* 'smiles' "Lets go and visit twilight to see about the wedding"

*turbo spin* "ok lets go" 'opens door for moon light'

*moon light* "Thank you dear"

*turbo spin* "no problem honey" 'kisses' "its a bit cold this morning" 'puts wing around you'

*pinkie pie* "naaaawwwwwww that's so cute!"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "thanks pinkie"

*moon light* 'Blushes'

'the ponys arrive at twilight's house'

*turbo spin* 'knocks'

*twilight sparkle* 'calls out' "SPIKE CAN YOU GET THAT!"

*spike* 'calls out' "YES TWILIGHT!" 'opens door'

*turbo spin* "mourning spike may we speak with twillight please"

*spike* "ok" 'turns around and calls out' "TWILIGHT THERE'S TWO PONYS HERE TOO SEE YOU"

*twilight sparkle* "COME IN I WILL BE RIGHT THERE"

*turbo spin* 'walks in and takes wing of moon light and muzzles neck'

*moon light* 'Giggles'

*spike* " jeez too much lovie dovie"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' oh get over it spike' "rustles spikes hair or spikes what ever he has on his head'

*twilight sparkle* "hey you two can I do for you?"

*turbo spin* 'looks at moon light and smiles' "we want to get married are you able to help?"

*twilight sparkle* 'Gasp' "so soon?"

*moon light* "its not that soon is it"

*twilight sparkle* "How long have you been dating?"

*moon light* "I'm not sure a week or two?"

*turbo spin* "i guess we just had that feeling where you know your meant to be, you know?, time flys when your so in love"

*twilight sparkle* "Really I wouldn't know, but I will see what I can do" 'opens door'

*moon light* "thanks"

'moon light and turbo spin start walking down a random path'

*turbo spin* 'looks at moon light' "what do you want to do i cant think of anything"

*moon light* "I don't know"

*turbo spin* "lets go get a nice coat from rarity because its very cold this morning" 'puts wing around'

*moon light* "No I think I will be fine I have you"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "i love you" 'kisses'

*moon light* "Lets go to your house"

*turbo spin* "i don't have a house i have a crappy little apartment"

*moon light* "wow really?, Well let's go there"

*turbo spin* "ok if you want its not the worlds best hotel is all, and you deserve worlds finest"

*moon light* 'Blushes'

*turbo spin* 'muzzles neck' "its over here" 'points to small building'

*moon light* "ok let's go, then I can give you your present" 'winks'

*turbo spin* 'hehe' "oh really" 'nudges'

*moon light* "Yes really" 'shoves'

*turbo spin* 'picks up and flies to room'

*moon light* 'Giggles'

*turbo spin* "places on bed" 'you first my little pony, slides down to vagina and starts licking'

*moon light* "Oh, I was just teasing"

*turbo spin* "well im not teasing you" 'grins and continues' 'starts experimenting, swirls tongue around clit and sucks vagina'

*moon light* "Mmm, no please I don't feel like it yet"

*turbo spin* 'stops' "ok, well what do you want to do now, because i don't think you should deserve such crappy living space like this" 'stands up and lays next to'

*moon light* "Well now I have to finish myself off then we can get back to it, Do you have a shower here?"

*turbo spin* yes its over here 'shows shower' "i told you its not much of a living space" 'kisses and then walks out of room'  
"ill be out here if you need me"

*moon light* "It is alright" 'Turns on shower then starts quietly moaning'

'minutes later moon light Gets out of shower'

*turbo spin* "oh i forgot" 'walks into room and gives towel' "here you go"

*moon light* "HEY YOU COULD OF JUST HANDED IT TO ME THROUGH THE DOOR!" 'takes towel and covers up'

*turbo spin* "sorry i didn't think you would mind" 'covers eyes and walks out and closes door'

*moon light* "Thank you"

*turbo spin* "just asking, but do i need your father's permission to marry you?"

*moon light* 'Oh wow I forgot about that'

*turbo spin* "say we have nothing better to do why don't we go see your parents and ask them?, today or tomorrow"

*moon light* "Umm, tomorrow I don't want to go see them unexpected"

*turbo spin* "true, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

*moon light* 'walks out of bath room' "How about we go to the spar?"

*turbo spin* "sure sounds fun" 'opens door for moon light'

*moon light* 'giggles' "thank you"

'On the way to the spar'

*turbo spin* "I've never been to the spar whats it like?"

*moon light "It's relaxing to say the least"

*turbo spin* "I've heard about the wing massages but everypony just says you have to feel it it believe it"

*moon light* "Oh yeah those are to die for for"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "i guess ill buy one for you and me then ill get you a hooficure and some time in the spar"

*moon light* "no ill pay"

*turbo spin* "No no this is my payback i insist, i just want you to have a nice time"

*moon light* "If you don't let me pay then no sex for a week"

*turbo spin* "if you insist" 'pretends to look sad then nudges' "hey guess what"

*moon light* "What?"

*turbo spin* "your beautiful and i love you"

*moon light* 'Blushes slightly'

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "is this the spar here?"

*moon light* "Yeah"

*turbo spin* "oh goodie, its a shame i cant pay because i would pay for anything just as-long as you have a good time"

*moon light* "Well I'm paying so stop complaining"

*turbo spin* "I'm not complaining i just want you to have a nice time"

*moon light* "But I want to do the same for you"

*turbo spin* "it's ok lets just both have a wonderful time together"

*moon light* "Deal"

'After the spar'

*turbo spin* 'wobbles out of building' "wow we really should come back again" 'laughs'

*moon light* "I know right, So now what?"

*turbo spin* 'looks up in the sky' "well its getting late why don't we watch the sun set again"

*moon light* "Sure"

*turbo spin* "whoopsies" 'picks up moon light and flyies to clouds'

*moon light* "Haha you really should let me fly sometimes"

*turbo spin* "nah, i love you to much"

*moon light* "I love you too"

*turbo spin* 'muzzles neck'

*moon light* 'Kisses turbo spin"

*turbo spin* 'Embraces' "i love you so much, even if your farther says no ill always love you" 'passionately kisses'

*moon light* "I will always love you until I die"

*turbo spin* 'hugs'

*moon light* "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

*turbo spin* "i believe i am" 'lays moon light on back' "i don't really feel like sex at this very moment but I'm sure you do" 'slides down and starts liking vagina

*moon light* 'shivers' "Mmmm you do know how to please"

*turbo spin* 'blushes, holds hoof and sucks clit'

*moon light* "AHH' 'squirms with pleasure'

*turbo spin* 'teases'

*moon light* "Oh you want to play like that"

*turbo spin* "hahaha, suffer" 'wings spread, sucks vagina'

*moon light* "Oh you are bad" 'Contracts'

*turbo spin* "haha come back here i wont tease this time" 'holds hoof and sucks vagina'

*moon light* 'AHh I'm going to cum!"

*turbo spin* 'sucks clit'

*moon light* 'Cums over face'

*turbo spin* "you naughty little filly" 'licks cum off lips, then sucks out of vagina'

*moon light* "Haha you bad colt"

*turbo spin* 'wipes mouth' "i know, but that's why you like me, are willing to have sex still?"

*moon light* "of course" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* 'switches position, slides penis into vagina and pumps'

*moon light* 'giggles' "oh you like that?"

*turbo spin* "Mmm, yeah"

*moon light* 'starts pumping with'

*turbo spin* "ohh yes" 'pulls out and cums' "that was close"

*moon light* 'smiles' "yes it was

'turbo spin and moon light snuggle on the cloud until they fall asleep turbo spin wakes up at midnight and flies home he opens the door, walks into the bedroom and puts moon light in bed then he cuddles next to'

'the next morning'

*turbo spin* "so are you ready?"

*moon light* "yep"

*turbo spin* 'opens the door for moon light

*moon light* 'walks out'

'while walking to the station'

*turbo spin* "so whats your dad like"

*moon light "umm, I don't know it has been years since we last spoke"

*turbo spin* "oh ok, well i hope he says yes, but if he says no then i wont give him a choice for me to prove myself worthy i will do what ever i can just to be with you"

*moon light* 'hugs'

*turbo spin* "ill pay for the tickets"

*moon light* "thanks I'm so nervous"

*turbo spin* "I'm sure it'll be ok your big now so i think you can make decisions for yourself"

*moon light* "yeah but he might not like it"

*turbo spin* "what do you mean, like he will hit you or something"

*moon light* "I don't know" 'moves around nervously'

*turbo spin* "well maybe its best you make the decision yourself because if hes abusing you then i refuse to even ask him, or go on the train"

*moon light* "well maybe he has changed"

*turbo spin* "i hope so, ok lets go"

'the two nervous ponys enter the train'

'during the train trip'

*turbo spin* "hey maybe we should get some rest and ease our minds for the next hour" 'muzzles'

*moon light* "yeah that would be good" 'leans on turbo spin'

'the train whistle blows and we both wake up'

*turbo spin* "here's our stop" 'i say helping moon light up'

*moon light* "ok let's go"

*turbo spin* "do you remember where he lives?"

*moon light* "I think so come on this way" 'grabs hoof and starts walking'

*turbo spin* "ok"

'while on the way to an average looking block'

'at moon shines door'

*moon light* 'knocks'

*moon shine* "COME IN"

*moon light* "here goes nothing" 'gulps'

*turbo spin* "I'm sure it'll be fine"

*moon light* "dad?"

*moon shine* "oh my goodness look at my little filly all grown up" 'looks at turbo spin' "And Who Is This Hunk Of Meat,  
i don't think i like the looks ar' him" *hiccup*

*turbo spin* "Hello sir my name is Turbo spin i am madly in love with your daughter and i wish to marry her"

*moon shine* "Hmm, straight to the point ar' we" 'looks at moon light "well now you've chosen a big hunk of meat for a husband 'looks at turbo spin' a big hunk of meat but do you have muscle do you have what it takes to prove yourself your worthy of my daughter?"

*turbo spin* 'mumbles' "its a yes from her"

*moon light* 'blushes madly'

*moon shine* "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

*turbo spin* 'clears throat' "yes sir i believe i do" 'takes a step forward

*moon shine* 'backs away'

*turbo spin* "sir ill have you know that as soon as we laid eyes we knew that we were meant to be i would take my life to save hers, i would do anything for her"

*moon shine* "so you want to marry moon light ay well I don't want you too"

*turbo spin* "and why would that be sir" 'saying in a disappointing but firm way"

*moon shine* "because I don't like you much"

*turbo spin* "tell me one why i can prove my self a good husband to your daughter"

*moon shine* 'turns away'

*turbo spin* 'looks at moon light and smiles'

*moon light* 'smiles back'

*moon shine* 'turns back around and hits turbo spin across the room'

*moon light* "TURBO!"

*turbo spin* 'just lies there'

*moon shine* "SHUT UP MOON"

*turbo spin* 'gets up' "MOON LIGHT LEAVE, i couldn't stand to see you get hurt"

*moon light* 'runs for the door then moon shine hits moon light knocking her out'

*turbo spin* "sir you need to calm down you are bucking drunk and are ill equip to look after your daughter i will be alerting authority and marrying your daughter, GOOD DAY" 'opens door,  
picks moon light up and flies away quickly to the hospitable

*moon shine* "oh no you don't" flies after'

*turbo spin* 'looks behind' "oh crap, HELP GUARDS"

*moon shine* 'flies faster'

*turbo spin* "wake up moon light"

*moon light* 'still knocked out'

*moon shine* "GET BACK HERE" 'catches up'

*turbo spin* "GUARDS HELP ME" 'flies towards guards near hospitable' "GUARDS HELP ME"

*moon shine* 'grabs one hoof' "haha gotcha"

*turbo spin* "Please help guards he's trying to kill me!"

'Guard flies over'

*guard* "what's going on here"

*moon shine* "guard he knocked out my daughter and is trying to take her away"

*turbo spin* "He hit me and knocked his daughter out we were asking him if I could marry her look we need the hospitable when she wakes up she can tell the truth"

*moon shine* "sir he is lying he is just trying to take her"

*turbo spin* "WE NEED A HOSPITAL"

*moon shine* "we do not she will come out of it"

*turbo spin* "Look at her face I think she's in a coma"

*moon shine* "Ba, lies"

*Guard* look lets all go to the hospitable so nopony steals nopony when she wakes she can tell us who is lying

*moon shine* "fine"

*turbo spin* Thank you for your cooperation sir

*moon shine* "yeah yeah come on"

'in the hospital'

'the nurses try to take moon light'

*turbo spin* "stop what are you, oh sorry" 'lays moon light on bed'

*moon shine* 'mumbles' "stupid"

*turbo spin* 'gives angry look at moon shine'

*guard* "sits down"

*moon shine* 'growls'

*turbo spin* 'stops doctor' "is she going to be ok?"

*doctor* "yes she should be"

*turbo spin* "thank celestia" 'sits back down'

'moon shine' "see told you"

"i asked because i actually love her"

'guard' "hey i told you to sit down"

*turbo spin* 'sits down'

*moon shine* 'sits'

*guard* "there are spare rooms in the hospitable, you two are going to sleep in them tonight and i will be back to check if she is ok"

*turbo spin* "yes sir"

*moon shine* 'looks away' "whatever"

'hospitable closes and two two ponys head to there rooms, moon shine goes into his room, and turbo spin stops a nurse'

*turbo spin* "hey can i see my marefriend, please"

*nurse* "sorry but you will have to wait until tomorrow"  
'next day moon light wakes up"'

*turbo spin* 'pops head out of room just as the same nurse walks by' "hey can i see her now, just quickly"

*nurse* "yes but be quick it's just a few doors down"

*turbo spin* 'smiles like a 3 year old on Christmas' "thankyou so much" 'power walks down hallway and enters room' "there you are"  
'runs up to bed and starts crying softly while hugging'

*moon light* 'confused look' "what happened?"

*turbo spin* 'sniffles' "your dad knocked you out i ran to you, picked you up and tried to fly away but he got me luckily there was guards nearby and they stopped him hes in the spare hospitable room, also there are some guards coming a bit later to ask you some questions because your father said i knocked you out and tried to foalknap you"

*moon light* "really?, I'm just tired"

*turbo spin* "well your ok now, im not supposed to be with you so i have to go, i love you" 'kisses'

*moon light* "love you too" 'hugs'

*turbo spin* 'holds hoof' "ill see you later" 'walks away and sees guards' "oh crap" 'runs to room'

*moon light*'lays back down'

*turbo spin* 'pokes head out of door to talk to guards' "the nurse said she was awake"

*Guards* "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'closes door' "that was close"

*Guard* 'walks into moon lights room' "good morning mam"

*moon light* "good morning sir"

*Guard* "nice to see your in good shape, now with your permission may we ask you some questions about this indecent yesterday"

*moon light* "of course sir"

*Guard* "thank you, now can you tell me what happened before you were knocked out by one of the ponys"

*moon light* "the only thing I can remember is going into my fathers house, then I woke up here"

*Guard* "ok, do you remember why, and did the grey pony come in with you?"

*moon light* "oh yeah, I went to get my fathers permission to get married and yes the grey pony is named turbo spin we are getting married, was with me"

*Guard* "ok then that settles it it was your father who assaulted you, we will be placing him under house arrest, thank you for you cooperation"

*moon light* "your welcome and can I go now?"

*Guard* "we would advise that you stay hear for an hour at-least until you feel a bit better" 'walks out and walks up to turbo spin's room and knocks' "you can go see her now, walks over to moon shine's room and opens door, "sir you are under arrest for assault and abuse"

*turbo spin* 'looks out door' "thankyou" 'rushes into moon lights room and kisses'

*moon shine* "WHAT THIS IS OBSCURED"

*turbo spin* "thank celestia your alright, when you feel a bit better ill get some breakfast for you"

*moon light* "this is why I love you" 'squeezes'

*turbo spin* "i love you to, what would you like?"

*moon light* "Hmm, eggs?"

*turbo spin* "ok ill get you some eggs, is there anything else you want?"

*moon light* "some tea would be nice"

*turbo spin* "ok, ill be right back" 'hugs while kisses and walks out'

*moon light* 'starts crying softly'

*turbo spin* 'a few minuets later comes back with the food and gives it to moon light' "here you go honey"

*moon light* 'stops' "thank you"

*turbo spin* "no problem" 'smiles'

*moon light* 'grabs and kisses'

*turbo spin* "i love you so much" 'hugs while kisses'

*moon light* "I love you too, don't ever leave me"

*turbo spin* "i wouldn't dare the only time i would leave you is when I'm dead" 'holds hoof'

*moon light* 'kisses passionately'

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "tell me when you are feeling better and you and me can go sign out of the hospitable, then we can go home"

*moon light* "I feel better already"

*turbo spin* "ok eat your breakfast and we can go home"

'moon light eats her breakfast and turbo spin helps her out of bed'

*moon light* "yay" 'stretches wings'

*turbo spin* 'muzzles neck, walks to the counter and signs out of hospitable' "now to the train station"

*moon light* "lets walk there'

*turbo spin* "sounds fun" 'puts wing around'

*moon light* 'leans up against turbo spin'

*turbo spin* "i hope nothing ever happens to you again" 'muzzles'

*moon light* "I hope so too"

*turbo spin* 'smiles'

'on the train'

*turbo spin* 'puts wing around' "get some rest"

*moon light* 'yawns and rests head on turbo spin' "ok" 'closes eyes'

'in ponyville, train whistle wakes us up'

*turbo spin* "here's our stop"

*moon light* 'yawns' "really?"

*turbo spin* "yup" 'helps stand'

*moon light* 'sneaky smile'

*turbo spin* 'stretches, walks out of train'

*moon light* 'sneaks behind and tickles'

*turbo spin* 'jumps, while laughing' "hey stop that" 'continues laughing'

*moon light* "hahaha, suffer" 'continues' "this is pay back"

*turbo spin* 'laughs harder'

*moon light* 'tackles'

*turbo spin* "ahhh" 'continues laughing'

*moon light* 'lays on top' "well that was fun"

*turbo spin* 'grabs and lays ontop of' "ha got ya" 'kisses'

*moon light* "hey no fair" 'laughs' "don't you think we should go somewhere private?"

*turbo spin* 'whispers in ear' "only for you honey" 'helps up and nudges with flank'

*moon light* 'blushes'

*turbo spin* "silly filly"

*moon light* "naughty colt, come on let's go"

*turbo spin* 'puts wing over back' "ok"

*moon light* 'kisses' "where do you want to go"

*turbo spin* "lets go home"

*moon light* "ok"

'at moon light's house'

*turbo spin* "here we are" 'opens door for moon light'

*moon light* "thank you kind sir you shall be rewarded later"

*turbo spin* "when ever ready" 'smiles'

*moon light* "come on I'm going to make us breakfast"

*turbo spin* "alrighty"

*moon light* "we can have a bit of fun after breakfast" seductive look'

*turbo spin* 'muzzles' "ok"

'after breakfast'

*moon light* "come on follow me" 'flicks with tail'

*turbo spin* 'nudges' "ok"

*moon light* 'walks while strutting plot'

*turbo spin* 'follows like a person being hypnotized'

*moon light* 'walks in and hides behind the door'

*turbo spin* 'walks in and snaps out of daze' "what were did you go?" 'looks around room, sits down scratching head' "where did she go"

*moon light* 'jumps on turbo' "RAWR!"

*turbo spin* 'screams like girl' "oh sorry" 'laughs'

*moon light* light* 'kisses deeply'

*turbo spin* 'wraps hooves around'

*moon light* 'runs hoof down to crutch'

*turbo spin* "Mmm"

*moon light* 'starts rubbing' "oh you like that?"

*turbo spin* 'wings spread' "of course" 'lays backwards with pleasure'

*moon light* 'slides down, puts penis in mouth and starts to bob up and down'

*turbo spin* 'wings flap' "Ohh"

*moon light* 'smiles and goes faster'

*turbo spin* "oh my..."

*moon light* 'takes out of mouth and starts stroking penis'

*turbo spin* 'sad look' "oh no so soon" 'penis goes red'

*moon light* 'slows down'

*turbo spin* "you naughty mare"

*moon light* "haha yep"

*turbo spin* "teasing me"

*moon light* "I have not had my fun yet" 'stops'

*turbo spin* "oh don't worry I'll make you scream"

*moon light* 'lays ontop of'

*turbo spin* 'slides penis into vagina'

*moon light* "hey no f... ohhh"

*turbo spin* 'moves to gspot'

*moon light* "Ahh, I was not done yet"

*turbo spin* "don't worry about me" 'smiles and pumps harder on gspot'

*moon light* "Ahh, I'm going to cum"

*turbo spin* 'pumps way harder then ever before and pulls down'

*moon light* "AHHH" 'cums everywhere'

*turbo spin* "there it is" 'starts sucking vagina'

*moon light* "Mmm, this was meant to be for you"

*turbo spin* "i don't mind, i just wanted to taste you again"

*moon light* "not fair"

*turbo spin* 'lays on back' "sorry i couldn't stop thinking about it"

*moon light* "it's ok" 'gets on top and slowly slides down onto penis'

*turbo spin* "ohhh" 'wings start to flap again'

*moon light* 'wings flare and starts going faster'

*turbo spin* "oh goodness, ive never felt this good in my entire life" 'starts pumping'

*moon light* "hey your taking control again"

*turbo spin* "sorry, it just feels so good" 'wings fully extend'

*moon light* 'stops'

*turbo spin* 'panting' "are you teasing me?"

*moon light* 'smiles slyly' "maybe" 'slowly starts'

*turbo spin* "i was just about to cum aswel"

*moon light* 'sticks tongue out'

*turbo spin* "naughty moon light"

*moon light* "that's why you luvs me" 'speeds up' "so how do you like this?"

*turbo spin* "its better than ever before" 'moans'

*moon light* "come on cum for me"

*turbo spin* 'wings fully extend' "ahh yes, almost there"

*moon light* 'pumps harder and faster'

*turbo spin* 'screams with pleasure, cums inside" 'panting' "oh crap i came inside of you"

*moon light* "oh well I might be a mom or I might not be" 'smiles then lays down'

*turbo spin* "or i could suck you again"

*moon light* "whatever is fine"

*turbo spin* "you know what why dont we atleast try"

*moon light* 'smiles' "ok"

*turbo spin* 'puts hoof over body and cuddles' "thank you so much"

*moon light* "if I do end up pregnant..."

*turbo spin* "well do you want to have a foal?"

*moon light* "definitely, its just if a end up pregnant no sex"

*turbo spin* "but its not about the sex, is it?"

*moon light* "no of course not, but it is still nice"

*turbo spin* "well i can always give you oral we just cant have intercourse"

*moon light* "haha" 'starts going to sleep'

*turbo spin* 'cuddles tighter and closes eyes'

*moon light* 'tickles'

*turbo spin* "Ahahahaha, hey no fair i cant tickle you"

*moon light* "why can't you tickle me?

*turbo spin* "because it will disturb my sperm"

*moon light* 'stops' "haha"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "it needs a easy path, but when your laughing your mussles are tense"

*moon light* 'yawns' "oh ok"

*turbo spin* 'puts wing over and closses eyes

*moon light* 'lightly snores'

*turbo spin* 'falls asleep'

'next morning'

*moon light* 'jumps on turbo spin' "WAKE UP TURBO, come on we need to get a pregnancy test"

*turbo spin* 'wakes up' "oh hey morning"

*moon light* "lets go after we shower I'm still kind of dirty"

*turbo spin* "ok lets shower together"

*moon light* "come on" 'stands up and takes turbos hoof'

'in the shower'

*moon light* "can you was my back please?"

*turbo spin* "sure"

'starts washing back'

*moon light* "mm, thank you"

*turbo spin* "oh umm i-i forgot to tell you your, umm your kind of my first"

*moon light* "wow really?"

*turbo spin* "yeah i didnt know how to tell you because i was embarrassed"

*moon light* "well you are kind of my first as well"

*turbo spin* "oh really?"

*moon light* "yeah"

*turbo spin* "well we have something else in common" 'kisses"

*moon light*'deepens kiss'

*turbo spin* "i love you" 'helps wash wings'

*moon light* "I love you too, hey can I tell you one thing?"

*turbo spin* "of course you can tell me anything"

*moon light* "I dont want to be rude but I still need to clean a certain place"

*turbo spin* "ok would you like me to leave"

*moon light* "when you are done"

*turbo spin* "im almost done i just need to wash my wings"

*moon light* "ok"

*turbo spin* 'finishes washing wings and gets out' "there you go" 'walks out of room'

'a minute or two later moon light finishes washing'

*moon light* "come on lets go now"

*turbo spin* "ok where would they be?"

*moon light* "in the chemist"

*turbo spin* "ok lets go" 'opens door'

*moon light* 'grasps turbo spin's hoof and starts flying'

'at the chemist'

*moon light* "come on it should be this way" 'pulls'

'moon light gets the test and turbo spin pays they walk home'

'at moon light's house'

*moon light* "ok be back In a bit" 'walks into bathroom and comes back out a few minutes later'

*turbo spin* "are you pregnant?"

*moon light* 'sad look' "no"

*turbo spin* "oh well we can always try again if you want"

*moon light* "yeah"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "i love you"

*moon light* "I love you to"

*turbo spin* "lets go for a walk"

*moon light* "ok sounds fun"

*turbo spin* "yeah, hey why dont we go to the spar instead"

*moon light* 'kisses' "race you"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'gets ready to fly'

*moon light* 'zooms off'

*turbo spin* "haha, hey no fair" 'flys after'

*moon light* 'stops suddenly'

*turbo spin* 'hovers next to' "is something wrong"

*moon light* "nothing" 'flies faster'

*turbo spin* "hahaha, you little tricker" 'flys after'

*moon light* 'looks back'

*turbo spin* 'gains'

*moon light* "ahh!" ' tries flying faster'

*turbo spin* 'almost runs into bird' "whoe careful little bird" 'flies after moon light'

*moon light* "yes almost there"

*turbo spin* "hahaha, oh no your going to beat me"

*moon light* "yes..."

'at the spar'

*turbo spin* "aww you won"

*moon light* "haha don't i always"

*turbo spin* "yes" 'laughs'

*moon light* "come on lets go in"

*turbo spin* "do you want to get the same thing as last time?"

*moon light* "I might just get a simple massage this time"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'walks in and buys a massage and a wing massage'

*moon light* "you could of let me pay"

*turbo spin* "no no its ok"

*moon light* "but I already owe you so much"

*turbo spin* "no you don't if i wanted you to pay me back i would of said so"

*moon light* "fine I will pay you back another way"

*turbo spin* "dont worry about it its fine just relax"

*moon light* 'growls' "don't make me hurt you"

*turbo spin* "what did i do?"

*moon light* "I want to pay you back"

*turbo spin* "worry about it later lets just relax now"

*moon light* "ugh fine"

'after the spar'

*turbo spin* "how will you repay me if you absolutely have to"

*moon light* "I will think of something"

*turbo spin* "ok what do you want to do now?"

*moon light* "lets go to a cloud"

*turbo spin* "ok" "picks up and flies to clouds'

*moon light* 'giggles'

*turbo spin* "pick a cloud any cloud"

*moon light* "oh let's go to that one!" 'points to the top cloud'

*turbo spin* "alright" 'places on cloud and sits infront' "i love you so much"

*moon light* "i love you to"

*turbo spin* "so what are we going to do up here?"

*moon light* "Hmm, i have an idea!" 'tickles'

*turbo spin* "Bahahaha, oh no hahaha"

*moon light* "oh yes"

*turbo spin* "ahhh ahahahah ahahahahaha"

*moon light* 'stops' "so what do you want your pay to be?

*turbo spin* "anything other than money" 'nudges'

*moon light* "haha so pick anything"


End file.
